


缱绻

by kanwoyingeshen



Category: bnior - Fandom, 隐身
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanwoyingeshen/pseuds/kanwoyingeshen





	缱绻

“你为什么连脚都这么好看？”

“别…痒…”

林在范抓住朴珍荣的脚端详了一番，脚背的肌肉线条流畅，白皙干净的皮肤柔嫩光滑，像平日细心保养过一样。林在范摸到脚底，惹来朴珍荣的一阵轻颤，把整个脚掌握在手心轻揉，指甲被修剪的平整干净，指头还微微泛着粉。稍一用力就能看到脚背四根纤长的根筋清晰的凸起，林在范不知道自己有一天会盯着别人的脚看得出神，手上的重量突然一轻，朴珍荣收回了脚，自己都忍不住瞧了瞧。

“你别像个变态一样盯着我的脚好吗？”

“我变态也是你勾引的。”

林在范爬上床，把朴珍荣拢在身下，埋进朴珍荣的脖颈处，用鼻尖在敏感的肌肤上磨蹭。朴珍荣自然的仰起头，手环上林在范的腰，脖子上传来温热的触感，那一小块皮肤被林在范的舌头舔舐，留下一小片湿漉。朴珍荣很享受林在范事前的温柔缠绵，他会用宽厚的手掌抚过朴珍荣的脸庞，指尖在鼻头上轻点，唇齿相依间满是柔情，闯入口中的小舌带着极高的温度席卷整个口腔，朴珍荣会闭上眼把呼吸都交给身上作乱的人。

上衣被褪下来，林在范的指尖划过凹陷的锁骨，在胸前停留，下一刻就准确的抓住那颗小巧的红樱，换来朴珍荣的一声轻哼，那就把好听的声音也吃进肚子里，林在范堵上朴珍荣的嘴，灵巧的舌头舔弄朴珍荣唇上的小痣，把多余的津液都卷入自己口中。

朴珍荣双手触上林在范结实的胸膛，轻推了一下才换来自己喘息的机会，林在范的吻就落在唇角，朴珍荣对上林在范的眼睛，那即将满溢出来的爱意引得朴珍荣心跳又快了两分，眨眨眼主动凑上去贴上林在范的唇。

配合的抬起腰褪下长裤，朴珍荣在缱绻的亲吻里分出神帮林在范脱下衣服，肌肤相贴的时候像是围圈的柴火都被一起点燃，他和林在范在中间被烧得火热。两人赤裸相对的时候林在范会将自己的硕大贴着朴珍荣的炙热顶弄，低头含住朴珍荣挺立的乳粒，舌头舔过凸起，舌苔用力扫过的时候惹来朴珍荣的一阵颤栗。

朴珍荣双脚勾上林在范的腰，后穴都还不曾被青睐，前端就已经涨得微微发疼。林在范扩张的时候比漫长的前戏还要磨人，手指在紧致的后穴里一点点开拓，整根手指都吃进去后又抽出来在敏感的内壁按压，听到朴珍荣哼出舒服的呻吟才舍得加多一根手指。手指按上前列腺的时候林在范就用最末的指节反复按压，朴珍荣感觉整个小腹都是满满的酸涨感，如果这个时候林在范再加入一根手指快速在甬道里抽插的话，朴珍荣就能射得小腹上都是粘腻的精液。

硬热一点点挤进湿热的后穴，穴口被硕大的进入撑得光滑，朴珍荣舒服得仰起脖子，下面的小嘴也一张一缩，林在范就埋在朴珍荣体内，趴下去亲亲朴珍荣的侧脸。林在范没有开始抽送，只是顶着深处缓缓的研磨，手握上朴珍荣的阴茎，用粗糙的虎口圈住，慢慢自下而上推磨。

“你这个也好看。”

林在范没有机会对比别人的，可就是觉得自己手里的东西好看。他疲软的搭在自己手上的样子好看，半勃的时候被自己圈在手里一点点涨大的样子好看，在反复撸动后跳动着吐出精液的样子好看。就好像现在，阴茎的主人在自己身下被情欲摆布得难耐的样子，朴珍荣又有哪里是不好看的。

“…嗯…你…动一下…”

朴珍荣被林在范推上快感的山峰，可怎么都到达不了顶端，男人下面的东西哪有什么好看的，林在范就是在挑逗自己罢了。

“我有在动啊。”

林在范又顶进了些，可就是在里面绕着敏感打转，根部贴着朴珍荣的会阴磨蹭。朴珍荣皱着一张小脸，眼睛蒙上一层水雾，林在范欺负够了，整根抽出来又大力撞进去，连着几十下，顶得朴珍荣发出断断续续的呻吟。

林在范换了几个姿势操弄，朴珍荣尖叫着射精，朴珍荣在高潮里咬紧了林在范的炙热，林在范停下来等朴珍荣缓过来。手摸到被自己撑开的穴口，指尖沿着光滑的穴口打转，惹来一阵瘙痒，朴珍荣忍不住躲了躲，被林在范拽回来死死钉回去。

“你这里也好看。”

朴珍荣胡乱拿了枕头蒙住脸，第一次因为被人夸好看感到这么羞耻。林在范知道小穴最好看的时候是自己内射后抽身出来的样子，小穴极力的挽留，穴口开合着煽动，精液被柱身带着流出淌湿床单，含不住的精液一点点从穴里流出，可小穴还是一副吃不够的模样。

林在范光是想象都感觉下腹的欲火蹿了上来，将朴珍荣翻了个身，俯下身抱住朴珍荣抽送起来。粉丝镜头下的朴珍荣美得像画里走出来王子，他那双勾人的眼睛里盛满深情，举手投足间是富余的悠然。可这些都比不上朴珍荣在自己身下低喘难耐的模样，皱起的眉头，泛红的眼尾，口中泄出的低吟，在这张脸上都迷人的动情。情难自控的索吻，高潮时的表情，事后埋进自己怀里的害羞，这些都只属于林在范一个人。

林在范在射精的时候亲吻朴珍荣的后颈，抽出湿哒哒的性器，把疲惫的朴珍荣拥进怀里。把吻落下朴珍荣的鼻尖，佛去额头上的薄汗，朴珍荣又往怀里钻了钻。

好看的人还有好看的灵魂，灵魂里住着他爱的人，他爱的人笑起来最好看。

 

完。


End file.
